Superstitions
by Ekko-The-Extraordinaire
Summary: It's close to Halloween and Kurt's superstitions aren't going well for his relationship. Is what he believes going to effect what he loves most?
1. Part 1: What do we do now?

**I didn't know if I should continue my series of Kurt Diaries, or if I should start a NEW Kurt Story, so I have chosen to do BOTH! This chapter will be 1 of a 2 part or 3 part Mini-Saga. I hope you enjoy. Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

It's almost Halloween! Halloween is my third favorite holiday, behind Christmas and Valentine's Day.

We have been out for a week, because of Fall Break. Today was Friday. Friday the 13th. As you may know, I am super, superstitious. So, the day didn't start the way I expected…!

I woke up, hoping Blaine would call, but instead I hear my mom's voice?

"Hi, Sweetie. I know you are GAY!" she said.

"Yes. I know too, MOM?" I said.

"How have you been?"

"Oh, fine thank you, Mom. Last time I saw you, I was 8. After your funeral I went home and cried myself to sleep and every day after that until dad attempted to get me a therapist. Then, once when I was nine, a cat bit me. Then, two years after that, I almost drowned in a pool, so dad wanted to teach me to swim. Then, when I was 13, I got my man period! Then, last year, I came 'out' to dad! How have you been, mom! Why did you leave! Why!"

"Kurt! That's enough. Calm down. That's no way to speak to your Mother…mother…mother…!

A dream! That's all it was. I woke up again, this time I pinched myself to make sure. I got up out of bed hoping my mother wasn't going to happen to be at the door when I opened it.

"Crap!" I said not realizing who it was.

"Nice to see you to Kurt?" Blaine said with a questioned look with a kiss on my cheek.

"Don't ask!" I moved around him to go down the hall and into the bathroom.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on. Can't I see my boyfriend for a minute?" Blaine asked, grabbing my hand and pulling me to his chest. We were face to face, but I was careful not to blow my morning breath in his face. He grabbed my other hand, interlocking our 20 fingers together.

"No! You can't. I just woke up, and I haven't had morning coffee, nor have I had a shower! Back, off!" I said as I pushed him away.

"Oh. Is someone having their Man Period?" he asked while making funny hand gestures trying to make it sound funny.

_He SO doesn't understand me, does he?_

I run to the bathroom to brush and floss my teeth, but then something occurred to me. Why was Blaine at my house so early?

"Blaine, why are you here? I asked with just my head out of the bathroom door.

"Well, yesterday, YOU called me to come pick you up. We are going to see the 'Lima Beans' play at the Lima Café. You said you would love to see them in the morning for a change. Right?

"Oh! Yea. I forgot. I'll be out in a few minutes."

My dad walks down the stairs, just as Blaine says, "Maybe I can come help you with that…?"

"No. You. Can. NOT!"

"Oh! Hi, Mr. Burt. I mean, Hummel. "

"Hello, boys. Blaine, why don't you come down here with me so we can talk?

"Sure?" he agrees to my dad making a worried look at me. What was I supposed to do? He was the one that made the BAD sex comment.

_Blaine, what have you done now?_

I finish getting ready, and then go downstairs. When I get to the last step, I trip.

_Did I really just do that?_

Dad and Blaine were in the kitchen on opposite sides of the four seated table, Dad with a bowl of cereal, and Blaine with a confused look on his face. It seemed Dad had brought Blaine down just to sit in awkward silence.

"Kurt, you're ready! Great! Time to go! Kurt, let's go. "Blaine said, breaking the silence, pointing to the door.

"Dad, may I have some money?" I asked hoping he would give me a 50 like last time.

"I don't have cash today Kurt; why don't you ask your boyfriend…?" He said with a strict, but annoyed voice.

"Oh. Okay, Dad. Do we need anything from the store?" I asked. _Maybe this time he won't reply so mean!_

"No. We don't need anything. If we do, Carole will get it later. Now you two, go have fun, but not too much fun!"

_He always finds a way embarrass me and my friends…Always…_

..ooOOOoo..

We arrived at Lima Café, noticing Halloween decorations arranging from spiders and witches and a huge Frankenstein head on the glass door with a sign on the front right window saying CLOSED. _Since when is the Lima Caf__é__ closed on Fridays?_

"Kurt, I think they are closed." Blaine said, as if I didn't know.

"Well, what else are we going to do, Blaine? I asked him with a bit of a whine.

"I don't know, Honey. We will find something. Promise." Blaine said.

_Why did he just call me Honey? Is it something he is trying? A new nick name? Why Honey?_

We get out of the car to make sure the window sign wasn't incorrect, or something. I do a school-girl type run to the window. He comes up behind me, both arms around my waist. _I can't say it didn't feel good._

"_Uh, Blaine, we need to talk." I said, ruining the WHOLE mood._

"What about, Kurt?" He asked with a surprisingly normal face. Wasn't that the statement that anyone from East to West would die rather than here? Does he even care?

By this time, a red SUV came right behind me, as if it might run over me. Does anyone know the speed limit anymore? It pulls its brake only inches away from me then honks for three seconds.

I yell at the top of my lungs, "Are you an idiot?"

"Kurt, are you okay? Something has got to be wrong." He made his wide-eyed look; like he usually does when he thinks something is wrong, or if he is finding something out for the first time. Kind of like when I have hurt my toe, or if we are listening for the results for American Idol, or whenever he loses on Angry Bird.

He looks at me, and then looks at my lips. I use my fingers to check to make sure there is nothing on them, and then with no time to react he kisses me. It felt like an angel from above had just given me the gift of my life. _Wow. Is he usually this romantic?_

Right then, the person from the car starts honking again. I look inside and there they were…The person I dreaded to see the most on Friday the 13th.


	2. Part 2: The Story of How We Met

**This is the second part of the Saga…I hope you enjoy…**

**P.S. This story may contain information that isn't suitable for Glee Fans. I decided to change the Klaine Story a bit. So, keep your mind open and clear for changes as to how Kurt and Blaine meet. ENJOY, AGAIN!**

* * *

><p>Right then, the person from the car starts honking again. I look inside and there they were…The person I dreaded to see the most on Friday the 13th…<p>

..ooOOoo…

He is the one person I know to be more SUPER, superstitious than me; he is Fred, the owner of Lima Café. Fred is gay, too. He knew about Blaine and I practically before we knew about 'us'. Fred opens the door and gets out of the car with his pink shoulder bag. He places his bright orange sunglasses on top of his head. I notice that his sunglasses match his pants and sandals. _You would think as gay as he is, he would know the differences between tacky and over-rated._

"Oh. Hey, Fred! Sorry to call you an idiot. How are you today?" I ask politely, thinking maybe that would make up for calling him and idiot.

"He, He! That wouldn't be the worst thing people have called me. Sorry to burst your LOVE bubble, but I woke up late! Oh, heavens, isn't that awful?"

"At least we can be the first ones in today!" Blaine yelled.

"Yes darling, you can be! Y' all didn't see anyone else come by did you? I can't lose customers near Halloween! You know, I broke the mirror this morning. That might have something to do with it! " Fred says while walking towards the door to unlock it.

"Blaine! We have to go somewhere else!" I tell Blaine realizing, one of the superstitions is not to be near someone who has recently broke a mirror.

"Kurt, he just got here. Don't you want your coffee?"

"Yes. But not today! Superstitions! Please, let's just go…!" I said.

"Come on in. I'll start the machines. You to have a seat in 'your' spot!" Fred said, as Blaine looks at me with a smile.

"Do you remember?" Blaine asks.

"Of course! How could I forget?" I say.

We walk into the Café to sit at 'our' table. Fred walks over to us with a smile and says, "Tell me the story again!"

_**Kurt's POV…**_

_I was going for my daily Lima Caf__é__ Coffee. It was Saturday, and I was still sulking from a slushy-drink that ruined my newly bought jacket and my $120 flat-tops. Those darn jockeys. They think they can get their way no matter what the cost._

_I step out of my car to see three kids, wearing lettermen jackets with a 'D' on them. I had seen the jackets here and there, but never at the Lima Caf__é__. I noticed two of them holding hands, and the other one, single? I guessed those two were gay, because of the way they were holding hands, but the other one was more mysterious. He looked like the leader of the group. __**Does that make him single and gay? **__He looked at me with his gorgeous brown eyes and top of the line long wavy curls. Everything about him was, oh so, perfect!_

_**Blaine's POV…**_

… _And there he was standing in a pose that no other man on earth could pull off. I could see his body shape, wondering what he did to say so, normal. We stood there looking at each other for what seems like hours, admiring each other._

"**Get to the good part, Blaine!" Fred interrupts.**

"**Okay, okay! Almost there."**

_I extend my arm to lean against the light post that was on my right...which had surprisingly been used to hold Wes's date against while making out. Then I crossed my leg behind the other to try to pull off the sexy look, but just as I get situated, I had to itch my nose. I used my other hand to scratch, but I lost my balance. I slid my hand down the light pole only to get two blisters: One in my finger, and one in the palm of my hand. _

_I lose all sign of Sexy, so I go inside, leaving whoever my new 'stare friend' was to be. Unfortunately… and Wes with his date…He was lucky._

_**Kurt's POV…**_

…_That's when I followed… At this point, all I could see was his friends kissing at the light post, while my 'Mystery-Man' was walking through the door. But, right before I get through the door, I take one more glance at the two boys. Such a turn on! Bam! I run right into the door. _

_**Blaine's POV…**_

…_and that's when I come to you…Fred!_

"This is my favorite part." Fred interrupts, again.

"You mean to tell me that your favorite part is when you enter the story?" I asked confused.

"Duh! What else, Honey?" Fred says, gesturing to continue to the story.

(Fred called me 'Honey' too. Maybe it is a gay thing…)

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave reviews and comments, because they will only make me a better writer. Make sure, in your comment to tell me your favorite part of my story...Thanks!<strong>

**What do they say? Virtual Hugs to all!**


	3. Part 3: No Carmel, please

**The rest of the story is falling into place. I am so excited for you ALL to read...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fred's POV…<strong>_

…_Blaine asks me for a Mocha-something, then I have Susie in the back to make it. I was watching you two the whole time outside. It only makes me think why I couldn't meet my mister right! Then Kurt comes in ordering the same thing Blaine asks for, but with no Carmel. That's when it happened! Kurt got the one with Carmel! It was meant to happen!_

"Fred, I still think you did it on purpose!" Blaine says while getting up from the table.

"Maybe I did; maybe I didn't! He, he. Kurt, what are you going to do for the day?"

"I didn't plan anything after coming to see the band play…"

"Omigosh! I forgot! Excuse me; I have to…call someone…" Fred jumped up in a hurry and ran to the phone on the wall.

"Fred, we are going to go. See you tomorrow." I said, as he motions back to us. Either he was saying bye-bye or he was trying to get a fly out of his face.

I exit through the door that Blaine so kindly held open for me. I walk to the back of Blaine's car to go look at the road. I get to the edge of the road to see if there are any cracks. Once I heard that for every crack you run over with a car, you honk your horn. I quickly count the cracks in site, until I lose count to Blaine calling me over to him. He was leaned against the back door holding his arms out to embrace me.

"Blaine, I am counting the cracks! You made me lose count."

"Kurt, we can count them later. Where are we going to now?

"I could ask you the same question, Blaine. I was thinking we could go home until tomorrow."

"Kurt! You can't be afraid every time it's Friday the 13th. It will happen several times in your life."

"I know, I know. It's just; there are some many things that ruin the day. Plus, Monday we go back to school. I wanted to have a good weekend with you, but this came up…!"

"Are you referring to, yet another day to the on-going schedule I like to call a calendar?"

"Blaine, don't get…" I tried to say as I was interrupted by a kiss. I kiss back, and then something happened. I start to notice something in Blaine's pants.

* * *

><p>This was a pretty FUNNY ending to me. Read more soon...Promise.<p> 


	4. Part 4: It's Just a Pumkin!

**I have alot of ideas as to where this story will be going, so I am going to add as many of them as I can. This should turn out to be a good story, and probably the longest one I have wrote...so far, that is. I hope you enjoy. Invite friends! Virtual Cookies...? Thanks...MrRyana9(666)666666!**

* * *

><p>It was vibrating.<p>

"Oh. Kurt, let me get that." He grabs his phone from his right pocket, while he uses his left arm to put around my shoulders.

"Hello…I know, but…Okay, wait one second…remember…thanks…" I find it kind of annoying to only hear half the conversation. Blaine hangs up the phone, and then leans in for a peck on the lips followed by a hug. He left a long pause while putting his phone back into his pocket. "Kurt, Fred wants us to come get our mochas."

"Oh. Is that all?" I look at Blaine as if there was something else he was going to say, but he doesn't. I turn to go back in the Lima Café Door, when I see Fred walking towards us, full speed.

"Kurt, what do you mean is that all?" Fred gets to us before I could answer.

"Boys, you can't forget your mochas!"

"Fred, you know we didn't order these." I say.

"Oh, so you don't want it?" Fred says, startled.

"NO! We didn't say that. I mean, you don't have to do this, but I am not going to turn down a FREE mocha! Give me!" Blaine says, excited that he didn't even have to ask Fred to bring him the mocha this time.

"Here you go. "Says Fred, handing us the mochas, not realizing he handed us the wrong ones. (Or did he?) Fred looks away to look at another car pulling into the parking lot, as we switch drinks.

"Fred! Thank you so much. Have a great Halloween, and we will see you later!" Blaine says opening the car door.

I walk around to the passenger door telling Fred thank you. We both get in the car. "Blaine, do you know who that was?"

"No. They don't look familiar. Ready to go?"

"Yes. Where are we going to—Wait! I need to count the cracks!" I open the door as quick as I can, but I feel a tug to my wrist. I get back in the car, and feel Blaine's hand against my check."

"Kurt, we don't need to count cracks, or follow any other superstitions! We are fine." He leans in for a kiss, but I lean away. I couldn't believe he said that. I really do need to count cracks! We have to honk the horn, or bad things will happen. But, he doesn't want me too…?

"Okay, sorry. I guess I am just nervous."

"Kurt, where do you want to go?" Blaine says as I shut the door to the car.

"Well, we could go Halloween shopping! We can pick out costumes and where them to Mercedes House!"

"I thought Mercedes doesn't celebrate Halloween?"

"No! Here Mom doesn't, but she does. I bet she is going to wear her rocky horror outfit, again!"

"Kurt, I would L-O-V-E to go shopping with you."

..ooOOoo..

We had been driving 15 minutes, almost to the exit where the mall is, when I see something on the side of the road. It was heading right for our car!

"Blaine! A raccoon!" I say, as Blaine slams on the brakes, turning left and right trying to get back on balance. Luckily, we weren't in a wreck; we only caused one. The poor raccoon didn't know what was coming for him.

Blaine and I arrive at the Mall parking lot, noticing that almost everyone in Lima, Ohio was there!

"Is Halloween this important to Lima people?" Blaine asked, pun intended.

I see a huge blimp advertising several ads on its screen including, Victoria Secret, Macy's, and even Lemon Lime, the best place in the Whole mall! They sell everything, including lemonade. I would have ordered lemonade, but I had just finished my mocha.

We reach the mall entrance seeing several Halloween decorations on the windows, sort of like Fred Diner.

"Wow! They really go all out for Halloween!" Blaine grabs my hand while holding the door open, pulling me through. (Just like the gentlemen I knew him to be.)

I tell Blaine, "I want to go to Lemon Lime first. We can go buy clothes for school! Won't it be fun?"

"That's sound cool! But, first can we stop buy the Farmer's Hub and get a pumpkin to carve tonight?"

"Yea, I guess. But, I was told, if you buy a pumpkin on Halloween, then something bad will happen. Think about the Karma, Blaine!"

"Kurt, you are talking nonsense about all these superstitions. Please stop. Nothing will happen if we buy a pumpkin!" Blaine said, getting mean and a little fed up with how I was acting. I could tell he was mad, but I couldn't let these superstitions go! Something will happen; and when they do, I hope he doesn't come crying to me!

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like it? Short, I know! But, I can't just keep writing...I L-O-V-E cliff hangers...Wait, I love 'writing' cliff hangers! NOT 'read' them. TTYL!<strong>


End file.
